


Do what we want

by little_dumpling



Series: Lotus Flower [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Jango Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Consensual, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: “Do it,” Obi-Wan rasped, his voice low and slightly desperate.“Obi-Wan,” Jango said, his voice full of regret.Obi-Wan turned his head to the side, a stubborn expression on his face. And Jango knew he had already lost the argument. Not that he had truly wanted to win.Atin, his buir had always called him. Stubborn. Jango was just sorry his buir never got the chance to meet this beautiful, young, headstrongjetii. Because Jango had nothing on Obi-Wan, when the omega decided to put his foot down.Jango helps Obi-Wan through his heat and falls headlong into his own insecurities. He willbend, and he willnotbreak. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan experiences the intimate side of love he didn't realize he was missing, and enjoys just being taken care of by this strong, hurt alpha.Something new forges between them. Something wondrous and scary.Can be read as a standalone.Meant to be read between chapter 6 & 7 of “I will shape myself into your pocket” if you're following the “Lotus Flower” series.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Lotus Flower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882141
Comments: 50
Kudos: 382





	Do what we want

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first things I ever wrote for the Lotus Flower series. So I've been waiting _ages_ to finally share this with you. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Ka'ra_ : stars, or the ancient Mandalorian myth: ruling council of fallen kings  
>  _jetii / jetiise_ : Jedi, singular / plural  
>  _Su cuy'gar_ : Hello! literally: So you're still alive  
>  _Atin_ : Stubborn, persistent  
>  _Buir_ : parent (gender neutral)  
>  _Kyr'tsad_ : Death Watch

* * *

While the main area of the barn was open and surprisingly clean, this small room had obviously been closed off and unused for quite some time. It was dusty, and the air smelled stale. And while there was a bed against the north wall, the south and west walls were crowded with stacks of boxes. They looked to be a mixture of farming supplies and long-term emergency rations.

Jango calmly lead Obi-Wan into the room and closed the door behind him. This wouldn't be as private as he could have wished for, but it was better here than out in the main room with Jinn and Satine, or out in some open field, raw and exposed to the elements.

He could only hope Satine and Jinn would leave if Obi-Wan got too... vocal.

Jango swallowed thickly. What the hell was he doing? He was too old, too broken for this strong, intelligent, and kind omega. He wasn't good enough for him. And it had been almost a decade since he'd been with someone intimately, what if he _hurt_ Obi-Wan? It wouldn't be that hard in the heat of the moment. Not purposefully though. He _never_ wanted to purposefully hurt Obi-Wan. But sex between an alpha and an omega could get a little... intense.

He shook his head and looked at the omega who was standing in the middle of the room, swaying slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. Jango tried not to think about the fact that the last time he'd seen Obi-Wan look like that, he was sick. Without the Force, Obi-Wan would have died that day.

Before he'd met Obi-Wan, most days had Jango cursed the Jedi and the Force that they worshiped. But he didn't feel that way anymore, as it had been the only thing standing between Obi-Wan and death that day.

The Force had brought Obi-Wan back to him. And while he was nervous about what would happen between them afterwards, he was happy both of them were here in this moment. Safe and (mostly) sound. Without the Force, this kind soul, would have died.

Jango hadn't had much luck praying to _Ka'ra_ in his life, so maybe this time he would pray to the Force that everything would be alright. That he wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan, but help him like the omega needed Jango to.

He'd opened the canvas bag he'd grabbed on the way into the room. There was a large blanket Mi-Nah had given him earlier in the week. He shook it out and laid it down on the dusty bed so Obi-Wan would have somewhere clean to lie during his heat.

There were also a couple of canisters of clean water that he set down by the bed, where they would be in easy reach. Most omegas would be in heat for about forty hours, unless they were bred by an alpha.

The theory was that Obi-Wan's heat wouldn't be so long or intense if Jango was there to help him through it. The idea wasn't necessarily true in all situations, but a heat could be cut down to under a quarter of the usual length if there was an alpha to help the omega through their heat. And usually an alpha's pheromones could help diminish the physical discomfort, pain and mental fogginess too.

There were other situations that could stop a heat even earlier than 12 hours. The main one being pregnancy. Jango couldn't let himself think about the fact that if Obi-Wan's heat stopped early, it might be because he was going to be a father.

But another reason for a quick end to a heat could simply be because the omega's body could detect complimentary alpha pheromones and fluids and would calm with the expectation of mating. So if Obi-Wan's heat stopped in under 12 hours, they would have no idea which reason it could be until enough time had passed that pregnancy could be detected.

He wished they could have gotten their hands on some emergency birth control, or even some emergency suppressants. He knew they would have made Obi-Wan incredibly sick afterwards, but would that have been preferable to forcing the omega through the possibility of pregnancy with someone like _Jango_.

However, since this was the first real heat Obi-Wan had experienced since he'd presented as an omega meant there was a high chance he wouldn't be fertile during this heat.

He helped Obi-Wan to the bed and helped him take off his clothes. Already the omega was succumbing to the fever that heat caused, and the cold air in the room would help Obi-Wan's body regulate his temperature.

Jango opened up a canister of water and helped Obi-Wan drink it before lying the omega down and quickly stripping off his own clothes. He tried not too think to hard about his dark, scarred body compared to Obi-Wan's young, pale one.

He wished it didn't have to happen this way, rushed, in some strange room. Sharing a heat should have been a special experience for Obi-Wan. Not one born out of desperation. But _Kyr'tsad_ would soon be around every corner on this planet, watching, searching for the young Kryze and her Jedi companions. They didn't have long. They needed to move on from this area soon.

This was necessary, Jango reminded himself. And Obi-Wan had consented, before his mind had left him to the heat. He hadn't just consented, he'd almost _begged_ Jango to help him. To help push his body through this.

The very small corner of his mind that was a dark and desperate part of Jango, had been pleased to hear someone beg for this. For him. But the larger, kind and hurt part of Jango cringed away from hearing this strong omega beg him.

He let himself mourn what was about to happen for one more moment. Just one moment.

 _I will bend, I will not break,_ he told himself calmly. _I have gotten through so many difficult things that I didn't think I could come back from. I can get through this too._

Jango took a deep breath and let his worries fall away. He would bend one more time. He would do what was necessary, and he would help his friend.

Jango laid down on top of Obi-Wan and let the omega feel comforted by skin contact with an alpha.

A soft whine escaped the omega, and Jango realized with a start, that this was the first time he'd ever heard the young Jedi make an omega sound. He wondered briefly if part of his Jedi training was to lock away the instinctual part of his person that made these sounds, or if the suppressants had just made it a non-issue. He pinned the thought away to be examined later.

Later. Right now, he needed to help Obi-Wan through this. When they'd been riding together on the eopie, the young omega had told him that this would be the first heat he'd ever gone through since he'd first presented at 13. So it wasn't a surprise that Obi-Wan was barely conscious at this point.

If he'd been outside or in a public place, his scent alone would have attracted the worst kind of alphas, all ready to take advantage and hurt this wonderful man.

Jango nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck and felt the omega him nuzzle in return.

Jango felt his hind-brain in the back of his consciousness, ready to take over. As much as he wanted to let himself fall into that instinct, to let the alpha take over, he pushed it down. He had no idea if, in his eagerness, his alpha would hurt Obi-Wan or not. He would hold off a little longer.

* * *

Jango wasn't ashamed that the first thought that came to his brain was that he wanted to taste that soft, musky-spicy scent the omega was giving off. He'd never been with an omega _in heat_ , but he'd always enjoyed that act of oral. So he carefully helped Obi-Wan turn over onto his stomach.

He pulled back, sitting on Obi-Wan's shapely calves. Obi-Wan gave a mourning whine at the loss of contact between them.

Jango started by massaging his hands up Obi-Wan's legs, moving up, further and further. Jango rubbed his thumbs against the omega's cheeks before he parted the soft globes and lowered his face between them.

He used his tongue to engage the omega entrance, playing with the rim before diving inside. He carefully slid his fingers in beside his tongue to gently stretch the muscle out.

Underneath him, Obi-Wan began to pant and make soft happy purrs from deep in his chest. The happy sounds made the deep, dark pit in Jango shake free a bit, and he dove in more enthusiastically.

When he finally deemed the omega stretched, relaxed and wet enough, he slid up Obi-Wan's body to kiss his shoulder blades and press his cock against his omega's entrance.

Jango slid his left arm underneath Obi-Wan's chest, curling his fingers against the omega's right clavicle from the front, for leverage. With his other hand, he took hold of his cock and pressed himself inside. For one brief and terrifying moment, Jango was sure he hadn't opened the omega enough, he feared he was going to tear him. But the moment passed and he slid inside, his stomach swooping just like it did when he was flying with his jet pack.

Obi-Wan let out one small hiss of pain before moaning happily as Jango seated himself all the way inside.

Jango panted against Obi-Wan's spine and finally let himself fall into his instincts.

If he knew how very little stimulation it had taken to make him finish, he would be glad that he'd lost himself to his alpha, lost himself to instinct for those short moments. He thrust quickly until his knot began to swell.

He came back into his own mind just as his knot slid inside his omega.

For a long moment, Jango just lay there, panting his way through his orgasm. When he finally caught his breath, he slid his hands up and down Obi-Wan's sides to comfort the younger man.

He pulled himself up a little from where he'd slumped ontop of the omega, and helped Obi-Wan roll backwards so that they were lying on their sides.

He slid his hand down Obi-Wan's flat abs and jerked the omega's hard cock until he came too.

“Jango?” Obi-Wan's voice was croaky as the heat symptoms began to recede.

Jango hummed in return, keeping their bodies still for a few more minutes, until his knot finally waned.

After they'd separated, Obi-Wan rolled onto his front and hid his face in his arms. The omega's pale skin slowly flushed red, and Jango instinctively knew it wasn't just from the heat fever.

He rubbed his hand up and down the omega's back gently, until the younger man's breathing slowed, giving him the chance to mentally come back to himself. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at him, smiling shyly.

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“ _Su cuy'gar_ ,” Jango grinned widely, the smile felt strange on his face. And it suddenly hit him like a laser bolt to the heart: it may be the first time he'd _genuinely_ and _happily_ smiled since before his _buir_ had died.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. “So I am.” The omega opened his mouth but hesitated, instead biting his lip.

“What?” Jango's brows scrunched together.

“Just, can we...” Obi-Wan gestured into the space between their bodies with one hand.

Jango tilted his head, confused.

Obi-Wan huffed. “Kriff it,” he said quietly and was suddenly in Jango's space, tucking his head against Jango's neck and tangling their legs together.

Jango twitched in surprise before his arms curled around Obi-Wan's warm body, as if they had a mind of their own.

And strangely, it felt as if they fit together more perfectly now, than when Jango's knot had been inside Obi-Wan. A small stab of satisfaction shuddered it's way up Jango's spine at the thought of them having knotted. And it took more than a moment for his head to clear and just enjoy intimacy of their embrace, all on it's own.

The two relaxed, lying entwined for another half an hour. They were both on the verge of falling asleep, when Obi-Wan's heat fever reared it's head again.

Obi-Wan whined and rubbed his pelvis against Jango's, dicks lightly resting against the other's hipbone. Surprisingly, the stimulation was pleasing. Not in an intense way, but in a way that made Jango feel pleased that his omega wanted him so much.

 _His_ omega? Fuck.

Jango pushed away the thought and rolled them over, so Obi-Wan was on his back, Jango hovering over him.

“Jango,” the omega panted, his sweaty fingers sliding down the alpha's shoulders aggressively.

It almost felt too intimate, face to face like this. But when Obi-Wan curled his legs over Jango's hips, he realized he didn't care.

Shaky fingers felt between them, to see if the omega's entrance was still open enough from before. And when Jango noted that it was, he grabbed his own cock and pushed inside, much quicker than the first time.

This time though, there was no hiss of pain, just a happy groan that rose from Obi-Wan's throat as he tipped his head back.

“Kriffffff,” Jango whistled through his teeth and started thrusting, arms braced on either side of Obi-Wan's head.

Glassy blue eyes looked up at Jango, and he was happy to note that this time, Obi-Wan's eyes were glassy from pleasure, rather than an absence of consciousness.

Jango realized suddenly that this was the second time they'd had sex, but they'd never kissed. And it had been a long time for Jango, but he remembered enjoying that a lot.

Jango corrected himself by slowing his thrusts, so he could lower himself enough to awkwardly kiss Obi-Wan.

The omega let out of a breath of surprise, before he quickly caught on and moved his hands up from Jango's shoulders to his jaw, to guide Jango's head into a deep kiss.

Later, he was glad he hadn't had enough brain power to wonder who Obi-Wan had kissed before, because Obi-Wan definitely knew how to _kiss_.

It felt luxurious to slow everything down and just focus on how their lips could move, and so he did just that. At this point, his thrusts were just lazy hip rolls as they explored each others mouths, tongues and soft pallets.

Having someone else's tongue deep in his mouth had always irritatingly tickled the roof of his mouth, but this time he savored that tingle instead of pushing the feeling away. After all, it was _Obi-Wan_ who was kissing him.

Soon though, the kissing was no longer enough, and the omega beneath him began to whine unhappily, fever cresting.

So Jango began focusing on his thrusts again, deep and hard rather than fast like the first time.

“Touch yourself,” he pulled away from Obi-Wan's soft lips, his voice deep with arousal.

Obi-Wan's hands slipped between them to focus on his own pleasure, as Jango felt his own orgasm begin to climb.

He worried that knotting face to face might be uncomfortable afterwards, so when he began to feel his knot swell, he pulled out and flipped Obi-Wan's lithe body over.

The omega hissed in anger at both the harsh decoupling and being flipped. But he quieted soon enough after Jango maneuvered him onto his hands and knees so he could reenter him.

Jango quickly knotted inside Obi-Wan, the omega's own climax not far behind.

For a while the two of them just stayed there, unmoving: frozen at the pinnacle of their pleasure.

And then Obi-Wan folded his body forward, his head resting on his arms.

Jango reached over the omega's back and (before he could stop himself) he licked Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder on his left side, around the omega's bonding gland.

For a few brief moments, Jango forgot to feel regret, and just enjoyed the _idea_ of sinking his teeth into that spot.

They were so obviously compatible: physically and mentally. He could admit to himself that he felt happier around the omega than he had in years, maybe even since he was very young.

For a moment he tried to imagine anyone else beneath him, and he couldn't. He _wanted_ Obi-Wan. With all his heart.

And that was dangerous.

He licked the spot again anyways.

“Do it,” Obi-Wan rasped, his voice low and slightly desperate.

His voice startled Jango, and he backed away. He knelled back on his legs, back arching, as if he could somehow distance himself from the omega he was knotted to.

“Jango, please,” Obi-Wan panted into his arms.

“Obi-Wan,” he said, his voice full of regret. “You don't want to be bonded to someone like me. You have your whole life to meet someone better. Someone your age, someone less broken than I am.”

Obi-Wan turned his face to the side, a stubborn expression on his face. And Jango knew he had already lost the argument. Not that he had truly wanted to win.

 _Atin_ , his _buir_ had always called him. _Stubborn_. Jango was just sorry his _buir_ never got the chance to meet this beautiful, young, headstrong _jetii_. Because Jango had nothing on Obi-Wan, when the omega decided to put his foot down.

“You deserve someone you love, and who loves you.”

“Please... I just don't want to be alone anymore.” Obi-Wan's voice was quiet.

Jango hesitated.

He didn't want to be alone anymore, either. He thought back on everything that had happened to him in the last 27 years of his life: his birth family's murder, his adopted _buir_ dying in his arms, his people murdered by the _jetiise_ and _Kyr'tsad_ , those surviving scattered and alone, and then three years aboard a slave ship being beaten and tortured.

All of those events had lead him to this. He was alone, he had no happy memories left. If he mated Obi-Wan he'd be tying the young omega to a broken, _bitter_ man.

Not to mention he was too old for the young man. And the omega was a _jetii_ to boot. Mandalorians and _jetiise_ had no business being _bonded_.

He shouldn't want to, and yet, here was this young, beautiful, vibrant omega beneath him, begging for exactly what he wanted: a place to belong again. Someone to belong to.

And maybe if he tied himself to Obi-Wan, maybe he wouldn't have to be the only strong one anymore.

Maybe _he_ could lean on Obi-Wan. He'd seen the omega's strength, his compassion, his faith. Maybe they could be strong _together_.

Jango bent his head down over the omega's neck and bit down.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
